Lucina's little adventure
by Lunas-paradox
Summary: Lucina has a goal in her mind today and the five-year-old princess will accomplish it.


_**Lucina's little adventure **_

Lucina giggled as she poked her head out and let out the breath she was holding. She put her hands up as she took herself in and grinned, proud. She was finally wearing her mother's coat all on her own. She ignored the fact that it was 10 times bigger than her and even walking in it was very difficult for her. The little girl was very happy to wear the battered, slightly torn, slight muddy tactician coat of her mother. The musky smell of ink and sweet daisies surrounded her and her heart lurches as she recognizes the natural smell of her mother. She took a step forward and promptly fell, her knee hurts a bit and she sniffled but stopped herself from crying.

"I am five I am not a kid anymore I won't cry." She whispered and feeling proud of herself to not cry.

She again got up and took careful small steps as she walked out of her mother's war room and headed down the halls of her house, giggling as she beamed in pride. She paused as she heard footsteps coming near, waiting to see who it was and to show off her great achievement. The familiar boots hit the stone, as they rounded the corner and walked towards her and as her dear father eyes fell on her, he froze, stared and then burst out laughing as he walked up to her and crouched in front of her. He controlled his laugh and asked her grinning,

"What are you doing Lucy?" He asked amused.

She put her hands up and grinned, innocently, "I wore mama's coat." She puffed her chest out and proudly showed off.

Chrom wryly laughed as he patted her head, He knew he shouldn't be encouraging this behaviour, but she looked so cute, looking so proud for doing something so cute and crazy at the same time. He silently apologised to Robin and Frederick as he smiled and praised her.

"You did good Lucy and you look very cute dear. But pray, tell me why you wanted to wear moms old coat so suddenly?" He had never heard her mention it before.

If possible, her chest puffed more, "I am going to be a genius tactician like mama."

He had to forcefully stop himself from galloping his adorable daughter in a hug because gods their daughter was the cutest. He held his desire in and patted her head again.

"You will Lucy," He smiled affectionately, "But I don't think you should wear mom's coat right now."

She pouted frowning and he realises she was Robin's daughter because her reaction was the same as her when he discouraged bad habits of theirs.

"No, I want to wear it just like mama." She whined.

"Ok, ok sorry love, "He gave in. "But how about this, papa doesn't want you to trip so I will carry you?" He is too weak for her.

She doesn't give an answer right away wanting to be grown-up, which makes him slightly sad, but then she looks down, the hem was overflowing and gives up. She puts her arms out for him to pick her up. He grins as he pulls her up and sets her in his arms and he immediately notices Robins smell mixed with Lucina's magnolia smell and his heart lurches in happiness. Gods really, he was so blessed with such a beautiful family. He hugs her and then stands up as he grins at her.

"So where are we heading Lucy, to see mama?"

She eagerly nods and he laughs as he starts walking down the hallway to the meeting room where he knew Robin was talking to Duke Lind about the summer harvest. He is certain their talks must be completing soon since it has been an hour now since they started.

Lucina starts telling him proudly about her tactics practice and his heart swells the more he hears about her trying to become as awesome as Robin, even though she was only five and could hardly read the tactic manuals. They just reach in time for the talks to be wrapping up as Robin shows her guest out. He walks up and the three people turn their attention to him and take them in and stare at Lucina. They all stare for a bit, surprised and then Duke and his butler chuckle as Robin flushes as she sighs and shakes her head in exasperation as he grins wide and so does Lucina.

Both mirroring the same grin, proud and no regrets.

Frederick the ever-serious knight coughs, as he tries to hide his grin. And the Duke makes the first comment as he bends to Lucina's level.

"You look really cute princess."

She puffs up, "Thank you, Mister."

He smiles pleasantly and Frederick finally lets his grins out as he steps in, "Duke Lind let me show you way out."

Their guests nod and with final goodbye take their leave. Robin finally steps up and fold her hands as she tries to look angry, but he can see the grin dying to break out on her face.

"Ok, what are you two up to now?" She tries hard to bring out her usual serious mother voice but neither of their grins changes so she knows she has failed miserably.

"Mama I wore your coat all on my own." Lucina proudly informs her. Robin strongly holds herself back from crushing her daughter into a hug or run and steal a photo tome from Anna because the gods her daughter was right now the cutest creature in the whole world. Chrome's proud grin was enough to tell her he was currently in the same dilemma.

She had to let her hands go, she really can't get angry when she looks so pure and cute. She walks up and hugs her as she giggles.

"Mama, how do I look?"

"You look the cutest child in the whole world, Lucy." She giggles as she stretches out her arms to her and she immediately pulls her in towards herself. She hates the fact she can feel her weight, she didn't want to let go of her daughter yet.

"I am going to be as awesome tactician like mama."

She almost cries because her heart is swelling and thundering at the same time as she hugs her tightly,

"You will become one, love." She says, with confidence, and Lucina giggles as she looks so happy, beaming.

She lets go and smile down at her but then puts her serious mom face on because someone has to be the strict parent.

"But mamas coat is very big you can't keep wearing it."

She pouts, "But mama" she drawls out, but she cuts her off.

"No." She smiles again, "But in exchange, I will ask Frederick to make a coat same as mine for you. How about that?"

She smiles wide as she jumps in her arms, "Yes I want it. I will be matching with mama then."

"Yes, love we will be matching and then we can practice some spells ok?"

The little princess nods fervently. She is very happy as she jumps excitedly, and Robin can't hold on to her anymore. Chrom notices immediately and takes her from her arms. Lucina doesn't notice as she continues celebrating and both parents chuckle at her excitement.

Robbi puts a hand on her back to calm her down, "Come on let's go and show it to Morgan too, your brother must be bored."

Lucina nods and they head to the little prince's room. They walk in to see the three-year-old prince up and reading one of his picture books, or at least trying to as he flips through pages only staring at the images. The family walk in and call his attention as Chrom puts Lucina down as she runs to her brother while Robin takes a seat beside him and pull in the storybook, he sits down opposite to her as they both take in their beautiful children.

"See Morgan I wore mamas coat, how do I look?" Lucina proudly shows off and Morgan grins,

"You look very pretty Lucy, just like mama." She jumps, very happy as Chrom laughs and ruffles both of their hair as they laugh and try to run away from their father. Robin's heart fills up, in pure happiness and she again thanks Naga for giving her such a beautiful family. She goes to help her children and pulls them up to her, hugging tightly as she sticks her tongue out to her husband, teasing him as he childishly pouts back as their children cheer for their mother.

She grins as she lets go and put them on her lap and asks them cheerfully,

"So, who is ready for storytime?" she asks playfully and they both put their hand up,

"Us!"

"Then it is storytime," Robin grins and they all immediately settle in as Chrom brings pillows and blankets as they form a circle, tucking in as Robin pulls out one of the familiar storybooks and starts reading, her voice gentle and resounding.

An hour or so later, once all his work is done, Frederick walks in. He sighs lovingly and makes them all comfortable as he adjusts the blankets, move them around a bit and blows the candles out as he walks out, smiling wide as he goes to Lissa to inform her bring out her photo tome.

* * *

**A/N - **Hey here is another small one-shot I wrote while I was commuting to my university, it came just like that and I decided to post it, I mean what's the harm after all. So, here I go. I am still working on Severed Timeline's new chapter so please be patient on that.

**If you like my writing and wish to support me in some way, please consider buying me a coffee on Ko-fi, **** /luna2572. **

**Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or review if you liked this fic. **

Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
